


You're My Favorite Prank

by fluff_and_snippets



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Normal!Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_and_snippets/pseuds/fluff_and_snippets
Summary: Freddy and Amanda are meeting up to talk about their April 1st plans, but Amanda has something bigger in mind.





	You're My Favorite Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dbdincorrectquotes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dbdincorrectquotes).



     It was the week before April 1st. Things were quiet among the killers and suspicious was on Amanda and Freddy, the two jokesters of them all. With good reason, as it was this sunny Saturday that the two meet up at a local coffee shop to discuss their big plans for the day of pranks. The bell up front rang as Amanda walked in, her red hoodie making her extra warm under this sun but she didn't care. She had her mind set on the prize right now, and her conspirator was sitting up at the far left wall, a laptop and a bagel in front of him. Freddy looked up and smiled, waving his hand at her. Amanda smiled back and made strides towards him. Reaching the table, she opened her mouth right away, not wanting to waste time. 

     "Got any ideas?" She said, the excitement rising in her voice. She slid into the seat in front of him and felt the energy around them rise. The planning starts here and they both knew. Freddy looks back at her and shrugs. She groans, leaning back into her seat. "Well we only got a week to plan something big and we don't even have a target!"

    Freddy closed his laptop. "Well maybe if you weren't always dozing off when we do plan stuff." He accuses her, remembering the last few times they got together to plan stuff out she would sail off into her thoughts. Little did he know though, Amanda goes off into thoughts of asking him out. But it was always Freddy snapping his fingers that brought her back to reality and she told herself it would never work. 

     "I'm sorry Freddy, lots on my mind. But come on, we only have like 3 friends it can't be that hard to pick one to prank." Besides the gross understatement, Amanda had a point and Freddy shrugged.

     "Okay, so what about Micheal. We could mail him a bunch of Alexas." Freddy proposed the idea and waited for the response. Amanda nodded, appreciating the ideas behind sending a mute person a voice-activated product. Freddy nodded in return and popped open his laptop to start ordering. Amanda giggled to herself while Freddy smiled. They had their plan and they were going to execute it. Once all was said and done, Freddy went to excuse himself from the table when Amanda went to stop him. 

     "Hey, Freddy wait! Do you want to... idk... hang out sometime tomorrow?" Amanda proposed, hoping by all chances that he says yes. Freddy looked through his head, presumably checking his schedule, before replying.

     "Yeah sure, sounds good. I'll text you about it later." He said, before saying bye and leaving the coffee shop. Amanda sat there, a happy warmth filling her. Hell yeah, she thought to herself as she thought about Freddy.

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet was written for https://dbdincorrectquotes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Normal!Killers AU from them


End file.
